The Great Journey, Part 1
by Terinnyu2344
Summary: Two boys start an intrestting journey.


Part 1- Pallet to Pewter 

" Dodriooooo!" screamed Pallet Town's Dodrio. It woke up two 10-year old boys, Jake and John, who were going to get their starting Pokemon today. "Wake up John, we have to get to Prof. Lake's lab for our first Pokemon", Jake said. " All right, I'm coming." mumbled John." The two boys put on their backpacks, hats, and clothes, then loaded their bags with potions. They went downstairs, out the door, and on the way to Prof. Lake's lab. When they got there, there were only three people at the lab. Prof. Lake, Joseph, and Ryan. Joseph and Ryan were rivals. Joseph was Jake's rival and Ryan was John's rival. Prof. Lake said,"All right kids,choose from these Pokemon. Pikachu,Eevee, Squirtle, and Pidgey." John choose Eevee. Jake chose Pikachu. Joseph chose Squirtle. Ryan had no choice but to take the Pidgey. Prof. Lake gave each of them 20 pokeballs and a Pokedex. Suddenly, Joseph and Ryan turned around and said" We challenge you to a Pokemon battle." They regretted those words. Pikachu beat Squirtle with a Thun- dershock and Eevee beat Pidgey with a Take Down. Joseph and Ryan recalled their Pokemon and after giving each of them $175,they said," You have'nt seen the last of us yet!" They then left. 

On Route 1................... 

John and Jake were walking along Route 1, looking for new Pokemon when suddenly, they spotted two flying Pokemon above them. 

John/Jake: Pokedexs, What are they? 

Pokedex: Pidgey, a bird Pokemon. Gentle, but pack a powerful gust. 

Jake: That's all I need to know! Pikachu,go! Thundershock attack, now! 

Pikachu's attack weakens a Pidgey. Jake throws a Poke- ball and catches it. 

Jake: Yea! I caught a Pidgey! 

John: Good work, but its my turn. Eevee, go! Take down attack, now! 

Eevee' s attack knocks down the other Pidgey. John throws a Pokeball and catches it. 

John: I got Pidgey! 

John and Jake contunued to walk toward Viridian City when they saw two rats. 

John/ Jake: Pokedexs, identify! 

Pokedex: Rattata, a rat pokemon. Scavenges for food like berries." 

Jake: I'll weaken them. Pidgey,go! Gust attack! 

The two Rattatas are blown into a tree. They faint. John and Jake throw pokeballs and catch them. 

John/Jake: High five! We got Rattatas! 

Shortly after that, a man walks up to them and says: 

Man: Hi kids! Do you want to each have a Nidoran F and M for $20 dollars each? ( No, this is not the Magikarp seller). 

John and Jake: Sure, we'll take them! 

After paying for the pokemon, our heroes continue toward Viridian City. They get there by evening. After healing their Pokemon, they go into the shop . 

Storekeeper: Okay kids, what do you want? 

Jake: I'll take 6 pokeballs and 2 antidotes. 

John: Same for me! 

After paying, they leave Viridian city and enter Viridian Forest. Suddenly, they notice two bats sleeping on a branch. 

Jake: Pokedex, what are they? 

Pokedex: Zubat, a bat pokemon. Only found in caves and in the night. 

Jake and John took a chance and threw their Pokeballs at them. Their luck held out and they captured the two Zubats. 

They keep on walking through Viridian Forest till they near the end. At the end, they saw two wild Squritles and two wild Beedrills lying on a rock, hurt from previous battles. 

Jake: These pokemon weakened themselves! Let's capture them. 

John: I agree with you all the way. 

John/Jake: Pokeballs go! 

They each capture a Squirtle and Beedrill.(In this fic, there are no Pcs, which means the trainers dont have to transfer Pokemon.) 

They are about to leave Viridian Forest just when a voice yells," Stop right there, Pokemon Trainers!'. 

John and Jake look forward and see a man, a woman, and a Raichu who start speaking to them. 

Leslie: Prepare for trouble, Sidney: And make it double, Leslie: To protect the world from devastation, Sidney: To unite all peoples within our nation, Leslie: To denounce the evils of truth and love, Sidney: To extend our reach to the stars above, Leslie: Leslie, Sidney: Sidney, Leslie: Team Rocket,blast off at the speed of light, Sidney:Surrender now or prepare to fight, Raichu, that's right! 

Leslie: Hand over your Pokemon, boys! 

John/Jake: No way! 

Leslie: You dare to disagree then we'll attack! GO Zubat! 

Sidney:Yeah! GO Mankey! 

Jake: Oh really! In that case, GO Beedrill! Use Poison Sting on the Mankey! 

Mankey is hit hard. In addition to being damaged, it was also poisoned. 

Jake: Beedrill! Finish it! Twinneedle! 

Mankey faints from the Twinneedle attack. 

Leslie: Let me show that Beedrill who's boss! Zubat, Leech Life! 

Although some energy is drained, Beedrill is fine. 

John: You're going down Zubat! Eevee, Pidgey GO! Take Down and Gust attack, now! 

The attack not only fainted Zubat, it also sent Team Rocket over the horizon. 

TR: Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!! 

After TR blasted off again, the boys exited Viridian Forest, unaware that a strange Pokemon was watching them, saying,< I have found them. Now, I must help them in order for them to help us!> 

The End 


End file.
